


Surrender

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Lowering her head, she surrenders to the pleasure.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://cravache.livejournal.com/profile)[**cravache**](http://cravache.livejournal.com/) because she encouraged me to write this pervy little fic  


* * *

His nose is wet as it brushes against her clit, her fingers curling around the soft cotton sheet beneath her. She can feel a trickle of sweat dripping down her back, her body shuddering as his long tongue licks her from clit to arse. Shifting on her knees, she spreads her legs wider for him, whispering, "More...I need more."

The world is dark, the blindfold covering her eyes remaining firmly in place, her other senses heightened. She can feel, smell, hear, taste everything in explicit detail. Feel the warmth of his heavy body against her legs and the back of her thighs. Smell the scent of sex and sweat and _him_. Hear his pants, her gasps, soft moans spilling eagerly from her lips. Taste the bitter copper of her blood from biting her lip on her tongue merging with the taste of him.

She can feel her fingernails against her palms, the thin cotton doing nothing to prevent them from digging deeply into her hands. His nose moves from her clit, rubbing against her wet cunt, his tongue following. She gasps when she feels him prodding her arsehole, her body tensing instantly, a soft murmur of , "No, not there," spilling from her lips, hoping he hears her.

He must because soon he is straddling her back, tongue licking the smooth skin, tracing her spinal column and wetting her hair. His cock is rubbing against her wetness, sliding against her clit as his hips move forward. "Yes, please," she urges, the feeling of fur rubbing against her sensitive skin as he suddenly thrusts his smooth pink cock inside her.

Drool drips onto her back as Padfoot begins to fuck her, her body pushing against his so his length goes deeper. She needs more. He‘s too thin, not nearly long enough, a low groan deep in her throat betraying her frustration.  
  
"Sirius," she whines, knowing he can hear her, feeling his teeth grip the back of her neck, reminding her she's his. He bites down causing her to cry out, her head falling forward in a gesture of submission as he fucks her with speed and intent. She can hear him in her ear as he starts to change, fur giving way to warm skin and strong muscle.

"My pretty little bitch," he growls, his cock suddenly growing inside her, stretching her, going so deep she can't stop moaning and begging. His hands now grip her hips tight enough to bruise, her pale skin already showing bruises from their previous encounters, bites (both human and canine) are evident on her breasts, arse, hips. He pulls her back against him hard, her body trembling against his as she comes with a low cry, her cunt tightening around him as he keeps fucking her. “Mine,” he snarls in the low, threatening voice that tells her she’ll never leave, that he’ll never lose her, and then he comes with a whimper reminiscent of the dog that was just inside her.

Hermione feels his cock pulse, seed spilling, dripping from her reddened lips as he pulls out before slamming back in. She can feel coarse ebony hair against her arse as he grinds against her, not pulling out until he’s completely spent. Suddenly, there is light, the blindfold removed, her eyes adjusting to candlelight. Looking at him over her shoulder, he kisses her, claiming her, possessing her.

She gives herself willingly, his hands moving over her stomach and breasts, squeezing and caressing, rough and gentle, just like him. When he pulls his mouth free, she watches him change again. Soon, Padfoot's brown eyes are blinking at her, his face nuzzling her neck before that long tongue snakes into her cunt, cleaning his come from her. "I''m yours, Sirius," she whispers before closing her eyes, surrendering to the man she loves.

The End


End file.
